Back To The Past
by D4rk 4ngel
Summary: After AOD. Hated my last fic.
1. Didn't Need It

This is my 2nd fanfic. Please don't go too harsh. I completely hated my last one. I've grown up and vavroom. I feel a lot better. New computer yay!  
  
Two years past. I'm sat in the gym floor. Winston's dead. I'm by myself, and nobody ever talks to me now. I still have painful scars all over my body and Kurtis Chirugai. I picked it up and started observing it. Five finger holes were moulded on it, slightly bigger then mine. I slipped my finger through the holes. The cold steel went though my fingers. I closed my eyes and remembered when Kurtis had used it. My thoughts were interrupted with the solid sound of thunder. I instantly opened my eyes, drew my gun and clicked the safety off. I looked out the window. Rain and thunder. Sht. Calm yourself. suddenly, the door bell rung. What the hell? with fast movements, I turned in an instant, walking slowly towards the lobby, to the door. I took a look through the small window on the door. It took me two eye rubbing minutes to realize who it was. What the hell is [i]he [/i] doing here?!  
  
"Lara! Open up! I know your there." The manly voice sounded demanding.  
  
What am I supposed to do? Open the door? I did neither.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just let me in." This time, his voice sounded desperate.  
  
I had to think. I stood with my back to the door. It's raining like hell. Should I let him in? I turned around, closed my eyes, touched the knob, and opened. I look at him. God he looks dreadful. He was soaked, carrying a bag on his shoulder. He still had the same outfit on. Only his shirt had a high amount of blood on it.  
  
"Oh my god." I holstered my gun, and stared at him.  
  
"Lara, please let me in." His facial expression showed pain. Dammit Kurtis! Why do you have to come to me?!"  
  
I gave him a tiny nod and he closed the door and followed me into the house. I didn't say a word to him as we walked up to my bedroom. The only sounds in the house were my grandfather clock, my classical music which I was listening to, our footsteps and Kurtis panting.  
  
We walked into my bedroom and I lit the fireplace. Kurtis threw his bag on the floor and took off his drenched shirt, which soon joined his bag. The wound was horrifying. All I could do was gasp. By the looks of it, he obviously went to a hospital and got cleaned up. Blood still soaked half the bandage,  
  
"You need to get cleaned up. The bathroom is over there." I pointed to my bathroom. "I'll be downstairs." I started towards the door.  
  
"Lara! Wait." My movement was stopped when Kurtis reached for my arm. What the he- Instantly, I felt his lips smash on mine. I felt a hardening pain and just stared at his closed eyes. I did everything to resent. I tried hitting him but he held back my arms. I failed. Soon, he slipped his tongue inside and I responded back. His hands roamed free on my back. As did mine. I closed my eyes and tried to make the most of it. All thoughts went blank. I was actually enjoying it.  
  
My romantic moment was ruined when we heard multiple gunshots. At the same time, Kurtis and I turned towards the bedroom window. Kurtis saw three Spanish looking men, aiming for us.  
  
It felt like we stared out there for minutes. As one of the men fired, I heard my glass shatter and my arm instantly went numb. I blacked out. All I remembered was Kurtis arm going around my waist and pulling me to the floor.  
  
"Lara?" His voice never got to my ears. "Lara!?"  
  
What you think? Is it okay? Is it necessary to carry on? Please let me know. 


	2. Where Are We?

I guess it's just a start. Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of summer school work.  
  
When I woke up, I was staring at a grungy, leaky, ceiling, lying on an almost breaking bed, with crappy bed sheets and covers. Why was I here? How did I get here? Why does my arm hurt like hell? Weren't we in my mansion? Then, I heard a loud flush and a manly cough. I shot up, ran towards the bathroom door and stood beside it, waiting. The minute the door knob turned, I grabbed his arm, back elbowed him, spun around and punched his nose. I backed up and was ready on a stance in case he fought back. I only saw his silhouette due to the bedroom was dark. The man pinched his nose, since it was now bleeding.  
  
"What the hell was that for stupid woman!?"  
  
I dropped my stance, suddenly feeling the stab of guilt. "Oh my god. I'm sorry Kurtis.  
  
"Whatever. Go get changed, we're moving out a.s.a.p I'm going to take a shower after I stop the bleeding." Kurtis walked back into the bathroom still bleeding and shut the door.  
  
I stood there for about 3 minutes hence to what he said. Move out? Where are we anyways? Where we going? I trusted him enough to follow what he said. I looked around for clothing, to find that in Kurtis bag, there was my black top, camo pants and favourite boots. The outfit I wore in Paris. Kurtis or I must've packed it before we left. Although, I don't recall anything.  
  
After getting changed, I sat and waited. Either the nosebleed refused to stop or he takes a really long time to shower. So, instead of waiting for him to come out like in a doctor's office, I went to snoop in his stuff. Meh. He wouldn't care if he didn't know. I went through his bag and dug with my good arm. I just gentle moved stuff away and took notice he got his Chirugai back. My hand got deeper, until I felt something squishy, yet still firm. I pulled it and saw that it was a soaked notebook. I still heard the pitter patter of the shower so I flipped through it. It had all this writing about his father and being in the Lux Veritartis. I also read a letter after the Eckhardt incident. It said this:  
  
_Dear Father.  
  
I apologize for not killing Eckhardt myself, but I took assistance. Now, to our other issue. You left me some clues and I have put them in this notebook. If I ever put these pieces together, I will finish what you started and carry on from there. I still love you.  
_  
It was pretty boring and so I flipped until I saw a soaked picture of some man he was quite large but his face was distorted.  
  
Then, something made me remember the event that took place at me mansion. In the picture, standing by the man, was 2 of the Spanish assassins! I remember! Me and Kurtis were sharing a moment. shiver then they ambushed us and...shot my left arm! I was pulled to the ground, and then blacked out! Just then, Kurtis came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" He didn't sound angry, but rather concerned.  
  
He ran towards me and grabbed the notebook back. I just stood up.  
  
"Sorry. Um. Ready to go?"  
  
"Sure. Just....let me get changed okay?"  
  
"Okay." I tried to smile. Failed.  
  
Kurtis walked into the bathroom _yet_ again, but took the notebook with him.  
  
I sat down on a 3 legged stool, filled with curiosity. Why did he have the picture of the Spanish men? What "other issue" about his father? What was special about this certain notebook? More importantly. WHERE ARE WE?!  
  
Sorry it's short. BTW, I'm heading to England and Italy on Saturday. So, I won't be updating for a while. About, a month or so. =] bye. 


End file.
